Teron Gorefiend
:For information on how to defeat Teron Gorefiend in World of Warcraft, see Teron Gorefiend (tactics). Teron Gorefiend was the leader of the death knights created by Gul'dan during the Second War. Biography Gorefiend's mortal life as a Necrolyte and member of Gul'dan's Shadow Council ended when he was killed by Orgrim Doomhammer. He was subsequently reincarnated as a Death Knight in the body of a fallen knight of Stormwind. Following the defeat of the Horde in the Second War, Gorefiend took control of the surviving death knights who had remained on Azeroth (some others had already established on Draenor before the destruction of the Dark Portal) and joined Ner'zhul after he reopened the Dark Portal. Sharing Ner'zhul's ambition of opening portals to new worlds on Draenor, Gorefiend pledged himself to the Elder Shaman in exchange for a world for himself and the Death Knights. Together they plotted to capture the Book of Medivh during the attack on New Stormwind and other artifacts from Azeroth with which to open these portals. Gorefiend personally led the attack to the Violet Citadel to obtain the Eye of Dalaran. The Burning Crusade Gorefiend is found as an "ancient Shadowmoon spirit" - a quest-giver and NPC in Shadowmoon Valley, where his story after the Second War is revealed. There is a quest line at the Altar of Shadows in Shadowmoon Valley involving Teron Gorefiend. An ancient Shadowmoon spirit asks you to find Gorefiend's regalia - his cloak, his armor, and his truncheon. The locations of Gorefiend's Regalia Two of the three items can be found at or near the walls of the Black Temple. *Gorefiend's Cloak: The easiest item to obtain, Gorefiend's cloak drops from the spirits of the Clerics of Karabor that line the walls of the Black Temple. The drop rate is somewhat low, so you will have to kill many of the Clerics in order to obtain the cloak. *Gorefiend's Truncheon: The jeweled truncheon that was the source of Gorefiend's necromantic powers is held by the Ghostriders of Karabor, who patrol the roads around the Black Temple. There are four riders present, so it is recommended that you have a friend to aid you in slaying them. However, you can also just kill one, loot the truncheon, and run away to safety (or die in the process). *Gorefiend's Armor: This item is the most difficult to obtain. The armor is in the possession of Vhel'kur, an undead spawn of Deathwing, who flies in a circle around the floating island of Netherwing Ledge. Vhel'kur is a 70 elite, and it recommends a five-man group. In addition, flying mounts (or a warlock and two others with flying mounts) are required to reach Netherwing Ledge. The Ancient Shadowmoon Spirit claims to be using the items to divine Gorefiend's location. Upon returning the items to the spirit, you find out the truth: the spirit IS Gorefiend, and he managed to convince you to return his gear to him. Battling Karsius (Post patch 2.1 model)]] After returning his gear, Gorefiend possesses your body, trapping your spirit in the Altar of Shadows. Upon being possessed, Karsius the Ancient Keeper, Gorefiend's ethereal draenei jailor, spawns, and the battle begins once you attack him. While you are possessed by Gorefiend, a small bar appears with Gorefiend's spells - Unholy Armor, Death Coil, Death and Decay, and Haste, powers he is seen to wield in Warcraft II. It is recommended that in the battle with Karsius, you use Unholy Armor and Death Coil as often as you are able, and Death and Decay periodically as well; Death Coil will heal you significantly and drain Karsius' HP. After you defeat Karsius, you are freed, and Gorefiend mounts his undead steed (epic skeletal mount) and rides off, shouting that he has returned. With a heavy heart, you return to the quest giver in Wildhammer Stronghold or Shadowmoon Village, and are tasked with destroying Gorefiend (seeing as it was your actions that unleashed him). Teron Gorefiend and the Black Temple Teron Gorefiend is a boss in the Black Temple. Allegiance? It is perhaps worth speculating exactly why Teron Gorefiend has thrown his lot in with Illidan. Gorefiend has little, if any, love for anyone beyond himself and only seeks to gain more power where he can. One could speculate that either Illidan offered him something or that Gorefiend sees potential in working for Illidan. One can't simply dismiss this as Illidan has become powerful enough to make demons leave the Legion and face Kil'jaeden's wrath. Black Riders rumor There was a theory circulating that the Black Riders of Deadwind Pass were the remaining death knights that Gul'dan created. Fans suspected that Teron Gorefiend was the leader of the Black Riders, and possibly had some connection to the Worgen infestation of Duskwood. Ner'zhul had promised Gorefiend a world to rule over if he aided him in opening multiple portals on Draenor. So when Ner'zhul opened the portals and the massive energy began to tear Draenor apart, Gorefiend and his Knights may have decided to make good on Ner'zhul's promise and fled through one of the Portals. Some believed that the world Gorefiend arrived in was the world of the Worgen. According to popular theory, the Worgen's homeworld became compromised by the invading Burning Legion, and Gorefiend laid out a plan to have himself and the Worgen moved to the only other intact world he knew of. Recently it was revealed that Nightbane is the final boss of Karazhan, casting much doubt on the supposed link between Gorefiend and the Black Riders. The link was further discredited by a questline in Outland involving Gorefiend that is apparently irreconcilable with the above theory. Brann Bronzebeard mentions this rumor in Horde Player's Guide while discussing several ideas about who is in control of the tower: one of the ideas he mentions is that Teron Gorefiend maybe leading the dark riders from the tower of Karazhan, but he adds that the dark riders are possibly being controlled by someone or something more sinister. Other ideas included Sargeras or a mysterious, hitherto-unseen being. Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Category:Historical Necromancers Category:Death Knights Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Warcraft II units